Simplify the expression. $-4a(4a+7)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-4a}$ $ = ({-4a} \times 4a) + ({-4a} \times 7)$ $ = (-16a^{2}) + (-28a)$ $ = -16a^{2} - 28a$